1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a force detection device and a force transducer device.
2. Related Art
A force detection device is provided with a piezoresistor including diamond into which boron is introduced as an impurity, for example. The force detection device utilizes the crystal orientation dependency of the piezoresistor.
JP-B-5-13451 discloses a pressure detector. The pressure detector includes a tubular housing protruding into a measurement atmosphere. The housing includes a pressure chamber into which a measurement pressure is introduced. A part of chamber walls of the pressure chamber includes a diaphragm that is deformed in accordance with a change in the measurement pressure. The diaphragm is disposed with a strain gauge that produces an output signal corresponding to a strain in the diaphragm. The strain gauge includes a diamond semiconductor film formed on a diamond single-crystal plate.
The specification according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,594 discloses a high-temperature, high-sensitivity pressure sensor including a diamond piezoresistor/SiO2/SiC diaphragm configuration.
In “Piezoresistivity in vapor-deposited diamond films”, Appl. Phys. Lett. 60 (23) 8 Jun. 1992, the piezoresistive effect of a piezoresistor formed on the (100) plane of a substrate in the [100] direction is described.